Chains, ropes and lines are commonly used for securing doors, gates, and similar openings in structures such as buildings and fences. Latching devices are in common use, and come in a wide variety of structures.
Chains, ropes and lines may be connected to a fixed member, such as a wall or a fence, and be placed around, or be connected to, a hinged opening, such as a gate or a door. For example, a chain may be connected to a fence, to pass through a post in a gate, and then secured again to the fence.
Latches which are used with chains or ropes to secure gates or doors may be difficult to manipulate. Frequently, such latches require two hands to position or remove the latch to open the gate or door, or two hands to reposition the chain or line to the latch. If a person attempting to open or close the door or gate using the latch has articles in one hand, then it is cumbersome to manipulate the closure device for the gate or door. Accordingly, there is a need for a latch that is useful with a chain or line and which can be easily manipulated with one hand.